1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, this invention relates to a connector for selectively coupling one of at least a first printhead or a second printhead to a circuit in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art.
Many electronic devices of the prior art included components which could not be easily changed or replaced. For example, some printers included a single printhead which was permanently mounted in the printer. In some printers, a receptacle-type connector was permanently mounted in the printer to permit a printhead to be "plugged" into the connector. These receptacle-type connectors did not permit printheads having different plug configurations from being inserted into the connector. Also, the connectors of the prior art were not capable of accepting printheads having different electrical connection requirements. In order to substitute a printhead in the printer having different electrical connection requirements, it was necessary to replace the entire connector. In some instances, this would also require the replacement of an entire printer carriage or circuit board on which the connector was mounted. These changes would have to be made by a field engineer or technician. Accordingly, a user could not easily change the printhead in the printer without spending a considerable amount of time and money.